George Peshaur (Earth-616)
Later Wyatt is challenged by George who openly calls the marshal a coward. However despite the fact that George draws first, Wyatt is able to whirl around and shoot the gun out of his hand. Wyatt then tells George and his friends to clear out of town or be thrown in jail. George complies but vows to get revenge on Earp. Over the next few days, Wyatt notices other rough and tumble cowboys appearing in town: John Wesley Hardin and George's cousin Mannen Clements, asking about George and Wyatt smells trouble brewing. Wyatt follows them out of town to a nearby cabin and listens in on their conversation. He overhears them plotting to get rid of him, but Mannen refuses to get involved telling George that Wyatt is too tough to beat. Mannen's turning down the job does not dissuade George from continuing to plot his revenge and once Wyatt has heard enough he heads back to Wichita. Meanwhile in town, Ida May -- owner of one of the town honky tonk and George's girlfriend -- refuses to pay a bill collector for the piano that she purchased for the bar. When the man tells her that if she does not return it or pay the full balance he will get the marshal involved. Ida scoffs at this and has one of the patrons toss the collection agent out. When Wyatt returns to town he is told what happened and resolves to deal with it right away. Gathering up some of his friends from his days as a buffalo hunter, Wyatt and his pals arrive at the bar. There they come to claim the the piano. As it turns out George Peshaur is there and when he tries to draw on Wyatt the lawman shoots the holster off his belt before he can draw his guns. Before the other patrons can pull out their guns, the buffalo hunters reveal that they have been hiding their rifles in the cushioning blankets and have gotten the drop on them. Stuck in a no win situation, Ida collects money from all her patrons to cover the rest of the cost of the piano and Wyatt and his friends leave, but as they do George still vows to get revenge against Wyatt Earp. In search of revenge George convinced Mannen Clements to face Wyatt but at the time of the confrontation when he was face to face with Wyatt, Mannen retired, at which point George convinced Mannen's young cousin, a boy very good with guns, to face Wyatt but during the duel the young man was easily beaten by Wyatt even though he did not kill him and when the boy asked George to intervene he did not and Wyatt accused George of not having the guts and leaving the city permanently. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Western Characters